Staying at the Tyler Residence
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have to move out of their flat for a little while. Staying at her parents' house, Rose is alarmed to discover that something is happening right under her nose. Something very wrong indeed. And the Doctor may be in a bit of trouble because of it. Will the unexpected events cause a rift between them forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Staying at the Tyler Residence**_

_**::**_

"We have to, Doctor," Rose insisted, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

"No we don't!" he argued, taking the large suitcase from her when she tried to wheel it out the door. "We really, really don't."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. "Doctor. You burnt down our kitchen."

"Yes, I know, and I'm dreadfully sorry about it – but I don't think this serves as an appropriate punishment - "

"The flat is gonna take at least six weeks to be habitable again - "

"So we can stay in a hotel!"

She glared at him. "You think I'm gonna leave all my top-secret equipment and paperwork in a hotel room?"

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Then let's take a holiday! We can do a spot of travelling, and - "

"Doctor, we just got back from a two-month trip to South America. Torchwood's expecting me back. They need our help."

"But – but - " he floundered, then brought out the puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Rose, I'm begging you…"

"Not gonna work," she announced stubbornly, snatching the suitcase handle from him and determinedly walking out of the flat.

He hurried to catch up with her. "Rose. Rose? Rose. Listen, come on."

"Look, I dunno why you're so bothered. It's just six weeks."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "In case you've forgotten, the last time we stayed at your Mum and Dad's, I nearly got run over by a lawnmower - "

"Pfft, and whose fault was that? You were the one who soniced it to 'give it a bit more power!'" she scoffed, packing their suitcases and bags into the boot of her car.

"- not to mention the amount of times I was on the receiving end of a Jackie Tyler Glare. Rose, can't we just - "

"No." She got into the driving seat and the Doctor quickly got in the car on the passenger side, fearing she'd drive off and leave him.

"But - "

"No."

He sighed heavily, and put his seatbelt on as she started the car. "Fine," he huffed. "But don't blame me when your mother tries to get you to divorce me."

Rose grinned, and gave him an appreciative glance. "Don't you worry, I'll not listen to her."

He smiled back reluctantly and watched her as she drove the familiar route to the Tyler mansion. "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that I care about them really," he murmured. "A lot, actually. And Tony is brilliant, obviously."

"Course I know that," she assured him.

"It's just, it seems your mother and I can't help but fight a lot..."

"We're a family, aren't we? That's what it's all about."

His smile grew, a warmth spreading through his chest at her reassuring words. "Yeah, we are. I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"Well, not always."

"Yeah I am."

"Nooooo, don't think so, Rose Tyler."

"Name an instance where I haven't been," she challenged, glancing at him again and sticking her tongue between her teeth in a flirty grin.

He sniffed thoughtfully and was quiet for a few moments. Rose assumed she had won, and was just about to announce this with a well-placed, "Ha!" when the Doctor said two words, just two words. "Pool house."

Rose's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly as the embarrassing image of her Mum, Dad and little brother walking in on her and the Doctor _in flagrante _at the top of the pool slide came to the forefront of her mind. Not one of her brightest ideas, admittedly.

"Say no more," she muttered, and the Doctor laughed the rest of the way to his in-laws' home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

_**::**_

They arrived at Jackie and Pete's at about eleven o'clock. "Just in time for brunch!" the Doctor grinned, as they unpacked the car.

"You just burnt down our kitchen and you're already thinking about food again?" Rose retorted in disbelief, hauling a bag over her shoulder and attempting to carry both suitcases as well.

The Doctor helpfully took one of the cases from her and then joined their free hands together as they walked up the path to the Tyler residence. "There are only three things in life that I consistently think about," he announced proudly. "One, food. Two, time-and-space. Which, before you ask, does count as one in and of itself. Because I doubt I think about time any more than I think about space, and vice versa. Anyway, most importantly and most frequently, really, three: you."

Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't quite hide her grin. "Most importantly, huh?"

"Oh yes," he affirmed, then bumped his shoulder against hers playfully. "Go on, then."

"Go on what?"

"Reply with something just as cute."

Rose tilted her head to the side contemplatively as they reached the front door and rang the bell. "How about this," she began. "Even though you can be a daft idiot who does daft things _a lot, _often ruining items of furniture and/or clothing, you're still the only person I could contemplate living with on a long-term basis."

He frowned. "Rose Tyler, that was decidedly less romantic than what I just said."

"And yet true."

He sighed. "Fair enough."

Someone finally came to the door and opened it. "Rose!" cried Jackie happily, ushering them both inside. "How bad is the damage, then?"

"Oooh, not too bad, we shan't need to stay long - " began the Doctor. Rose elbowed him.

"It's pretty bad, Mum. You sure it's all right for us to stay for a month or so?"

"Course it is, course it is! Aww, Tony's gonna love it as well, having his big sister around for a lengthy period of time instead of rushing off all over the world."

The Doctor cleared his throat. Jackie turned to him with a smile. "And you, mister. Although I'd quite like you to keep the adventures to a minimum, 'cos Tony gets into enough trouble as it is on his own, let alone with you, his partner in crime."

The Doctor grinned. "He's jeopardy-friendly like his sister."

Rose had started climbing the stairs to deposit their stuff in their room, but heard his comment and called down, "Oi!"

Jackie picked up one of the bags that Rose had left downstairs and followed her daughter, and the Doctor dragged the larger suitcase up the stairs with great difficulty.

Once in their room, Jackie announced, "Right! Some house rules."

"House rules?" Rose questioned with a wry smile.

"Yes. No touching appliances in the kitchen, Doctor. Or anywhere else, for that matter."

He sighed. "Duly noted."

"Rose: don't let him experiment and sonic things, all right?"

"Right."

"Also, Pete told me to tell both of you that you mustn't go in his study and rifle through his files and paperwork without asking."

"Okay," the replied in unison, sharing a mischievous glance.

"And neither of you are to lead Tony astray."

"As if we would."

"Mmm," Jackie nodded dubiously. "Right then. Lunch in the garden at half twelve, how's that sound?"

"Lovely."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Pete and Tony will be home from the park by then, and we can hear about all your stories from your most recent trips."

"Sounds great!" the Doctor enthused, eager to fill them in on his and Rose's adventures. "Rose brought photos."

"Good. I'll let you get unpacked," Jackie replied, and started to leave the room. Then she seemed to remember something and came back in. "Oh, and if you two are as loud as you were the last time you stayed, the Doctor's going into a different bedroom."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor curiously, as Rose blushed and coughed into her hand.

Jackie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Such a plum," before clarifying for him slowly, "Me and Pete don't need to hear you groaning Rose's name in the middle of the night, okay?"

His eyebrows jumped up his forehead. "As if I ever do such a thing!" he retorted indignantly.

"Doctor, I'd never heard my daughter's name said in that particular way before, and I certainly don't want to hear it again - "

"Mum!"

The Doctor sniffed. "I think you'll find that Rose is _far _more vocal - "

"Doctor! Shut up!" Rose exclaimed, quickly jumping up and pressing her hand over his mouth. "Can we change the subject, please?"

_Already, _Rose thought with a sigh. Already her mum and the Doctor were fighting. She could sense a significant argument ahead, and this topic was not one she wanted discussed in raised voices, if at all.

Jackie shrugged. "I wanted to warn you of the house rules, that's all."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand away from his mouth and snorted, "House rules?! The other ones, fair enough, but – but this one, Jackie - Rose is my wife, you know, and - "

"Hmm, funny, I did know that – seeing as you say it every five minutes when you're trying to make some sort of point that isn't at all relevant -" Jackie began.

"Yes, well, I like saying it," he huffed unashamedly. "And believe me, I'd much rather stay in a hotel in Barcelona whilst our flat is getting fixed up; at least there I wouldn't have to pretend to be just friends with my own - "

"No one's saying that," Jackie interjected. "I'm just _saying _that you need to keep it down a bit! I've got another child, you know, who doesn't need to know about this sort of stuff yet!"

"I think you'll find Tony already knows, seeing as he told me – quite horrified, bless him – that he'd seen 'daddy giving mummy a strange sort of cuddle' -_ " _the Doctor started to scoff.

"Oi! Listen, you two!" Rose shouted, interrupting them. "This is not normal. You two should not be discussing this topic. It's weird and gross and just _please _stop it."

There was a deadly silence for a beat or two. Then,

"Sorry, Rose," muttered the Doctor.

"Sorry," huffed her mum.

"Right. Good. Now let's get unpacked and say no more about it, yeah?"

"Okay. I'll see you two later," Jackie said, eyeing the Doctor warily as she left the room; as though he would pounce on her daughter the second she left.

Which he would've done, only he didn't want to play up to Jackie's expectations and get himself kicked into the spare room a few metres down the corridor. So he simply did as he was told and helped Rose unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3**_

**::**

After lunch, Jackie introduced one of the new members of staff to the Doctor and Rose.

"Rose, this is our new maid," Jackie explained, gesturing to the pretty young woman who came to collect their plates.

Rose, while smiling externally, internally rolled her eyes, as she always did when Jackie spoke about the servants. Since when had her mum felt at ease with this way of life, that was what Rose wanted to know. Because she certainly didn't. It made her fidgety, watching people tidy up after her.

Plus, whenever she saw the serving staff at the Tyler mansion, she couldn't help but think back to that night when _she _had been 'just staff,' and the way the parallel Jackie had looked down at her. It wasn't the nicest of memories to think back on.

"Hi," she said brightly, keeping her thoughts to herself. "I'm Rose."

"Hello," the girl replied politely, nodding her head in her direction as though she was trying to refrain from a full-out-curtsy. Bloody hell, thought Rose.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said the Doctor, with a charming smile. "I'm the Doctor."

The maid blushed and replied, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Jane. Boring name, I know."

"On the contrary, there have been some magnificent Janes!" he protested politely. "Jane Austen, Jane Seymour, Jane Haranfegora of the Dupolix System…"

Jane giggled.

"Anyway, I'd best be off – got lots of work to do," he flashed her a grin, stood, and squeezed Rose's shoulder as he passed. Their private code, unbeknownst to everyone else.

Meanwhile, Jane's heart fluttered. She'd heard the other maids say how good-looking he was, as well as eccentric, and she found him rather wonderful in their conversation, no matter the brevity of it. She continued picked up the plates and cutlery with a pleased grin on her face. Jackie, Pete and Tony were too engrossed in their conversation to notice. But Rose did.

Standing and excusing herself from the garden table, Rose walked inside to see what the Doctor wanted to tell her.

::

"You all right?" she asked, finding him waiting for her in the hallway.

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Yeah. I just wanted to spend some time with you. On our own. The conversation over lunch was a bit…" he wrinkled his nose as he tried to find the appropriate word.

"Humany?" she suggested with a grin.

He shrugged. "Something like that. Put it this way, I don't need to know the ins and outs of carpet-washing, PTA work, or hedge-trimming, and those were the _most _interesting of the topics your delightful family offered up once we'd finished regaling them with our stories of epic adventures, so that's saying something."

Rose laughed and let him lead her through the house. "Poor Tony couldn't get a word in. He'd've come up with something way more interesting if he'd had a chance."

"Now that is true," the Doctor agreed. They'd walked upstairs, but rather than take them to their room, he led them to Tony's.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bemused, as he went in to retrieve something.

"I lent Tony my telescope. Just popping in to get it."

"Doctor, it's the middle of the day. You're not gonna see the stars now."

He tucked it under his arm and took her hand again, now going to their bedroom. "I've got a little stargazing trip planned for us later, so I thought I might as well get the equipment sorted beforehand."

"You do remember that I've got to go to work later, yeah?"

His face fell. "Oh."

"I've got that briefing thing at five, and then they'll want me to stay to sign some paperwork and stuff," she said apologetically, as they sat down side by side on their bed. "I might not get away for hours."

"Hmmm."

"You could come with me?" she offered, looping her arms around his neck. "We could look through the files together and see if there's anything distinctly alien to check out."

His lips twitched. "Weellll…"

"Come on, you know you want to," she teased gently, leaning in to give him a peck on the nose. "While I'm in the meeting you can drop off my completed paperwork with Freddie, then pop in and visit your mates in the physics department or annoy the HR lot like you usually do, and _then__, _when my meeting is done with, we can sneak into my office and - "

"Make fast and furious love on your desk?" he interjected with a smirk, sliding his hands slowly down her back.

"I was gonna say find ourselves an adventure amongst the possible alien sightings, but sure, we could do that too," she laughed, and he captured her lips in a heated kiss. When he pulled back, she whispered, "In fact, I insist on it."

He bent his head to press his mouth to her neck, and in between playful nibbles and kisses he murmured, "Do you think we do this too much?"

"Hmm?" She flopped onto her back on the bed and tugged him with her.

"Sex," he whispered, shifting her top slightly to get access to her collar bone. "Do we have too much of it?"

"Don't be daft," she giggled, running her hands through his hair. "I mean, okay, so _maybe _we have sex a bit more than the average couple," she allowed. "But since when is that a bad thing?"

"It's just, by rights, our honeymoon period should've ended a loooong time ago," he said thoughtfully, "But I still can't get enough of you."

"Well," she said, with a shrug. "We're just too good."


End file.
